Kanata & Miyu-When Sparks Fly
by piggy23441
Summary: What would happen if Miyu is caught in a desperate situation and Kanata experiences something he has never paid attention to before? Sparks could fly! (This is my first fanfiction, so PLEASE give me constructive feedback on what you liked, and how I can make it better)
1. Chapter 1

**Kanata & Miyu- When Sparks Fly**

**What would happen if Miyu is caught in a desperate situation and Kanata experiences something he has never paid attention to before? Sparks could fly!**

Hi guys! This is my first Fanfiction, and I would be happy for any feedback, positive or negative. I am an absolute fan of romance anime, and one of my favorite couples is Kanata and Miyu from UFO Baby/Daa Daa Daa. Enough chitchatting from me, first chapter here!

_(Miyu's POV)_

"Oi Kanata! Wait up! You know I can't run as fast as you!" A blonde green-eyed girl known by the name of Miyu Kozuki shouted as she ran, her feet pumping along the ground. A brunette boy running in front of her glanced back, his brown eyes alight with mockery and teasing.

"Well, maybe you should stop eating junk food and start exercising the fat off!" he teased, running off even faster. A vein popped in Miyu's head.

"Kanata! Seriously! Wait up, you insensitive, arrogant, pig-faced jerk!" she accentuated each of the insults with a flame of anger.

Kanata didn't even respond. He just kept running, and soon he was out of sight.

Miyu had stopped to catch her breath. Her legs were trembling with the effort of running, and now she felt like her legs would drop off.

"That idiot, Kanata!" she fumed, throwing her schoolbag to the ground. "If only he knew about my feelings… I wonder how he would act then. Maybe he reciprocates them…NO! A idiot like him will never do that!"

"Hmm? Who's an idiot?"

Miyu turned around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. 3 guys were standing behind her. They were tall and looked like delinquents. Looking around, she saw that she had somehow stumbled into an alley in the midst of her anger. The tallest of the trio, clad in a black jacket and a black headband, took a step towards her. Fear shot through Miyu, and she backed away.

"What's the matter, blondie? Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The guy took another step, then a few more, until he had cornered her against the brick wall. His eyes had a dangerous look in them, and Miyu realized she was trembling.

"Wha-what the heck are you doing?" Miyu asked, her voice suddenly seeming more high-pitched than normal. One of the guy's companions whispered something to his friend, then called out "Hey Arata, are you sure this girl worth it?"

Arata smiled sinisterly, sending a cold sense of dread tracing down Miyu's spine. _Kanata, where are you! _She thought.

"This girl is so pretty. I'm sure it's fine with her if I have a bit of fun before I go. Isn't it, blondie?" he asked, moving his face closer to hers. He was at least a head taller than her, and his breath stunk of the stench of alcohol and drugs. He grabbed his chin and tilted it up, leaning closer, and in that moment, Miyu finally clicked back to reality as she realized she was about to be sexually harassed.

"No! Stop it! Kanata! _KANATA_!" Miyu screamed as her brain locked in terror. She violently twisted her head from side to side, and tried to shove Arata away. It was like trying to move a mountain. He leaned even closer, until his lips were about a few centimeters away from hers.

"I'm not going to stop anything, until you give me what I want. Now be a good girl and stay still!" he snapped, then starting leaning forward slowly.

Miyu tried to back away as far as she could, which was useless with her back solidly against the wall. She could feel tears collecting at the bridge of her eye and she shut them tight, and managed to utter a single word before Arata's lips touched hers. "Kanata…"

"ACK!" A cry of pain caused Miyu's eyes to open in surprise. Arata was on the ground, rubbing his groin in agony. In front of her is a familiar brunette boy, half a head taller, broader, stronger, brown eyes frantic with worry and fear.

"Miyu! Are you alright? Did they do anything to you? What happened?" Kanata's questions, laden with worry, suddenly turned her knees to jelly and she broke down, falling on her knees and letting her tears out loose.

"You came," she cried, clutching his arm like a lifeline. "You leave me alone. I was afraid…" she cried even harder, her tears falling out and forming a tiny pool on the ground. Kanata's warm, gentle brown eyes flashed with pain and relief, and he did the unexpected: he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Miyu's green eyes widened in shock; Kanata had never been this affectionate with her, especially in front of others.

"Thank god you're okay," he whispered, surprising her with the intensity and affection in his voice. "I don't know how I would cope without you."

"You mean it?" Miyu asked, hoping the answer was yes.

Kanata smiled. "Of course. You're a special girl to me, Miyu."

Miyu gave a tentative smile, but before she could reply, one of the delinquents let out a disgusted snort and nudged his companion.

"That's enough lovey-dovey talk. Let's get them, Atsushi!" Atsushi, a redhead clad in red, nodded and lunged at Kanata. He quickly dodged his punch and executed a fierce kick at his face, knocking him unconscious.

"Damn you!" Arata hissed, and threw continuous punches at Kanata. The delinquent was good, but so was Kanata! He managed to dodge and block every one of his punches, but he still hadn't managed to get a blow of his own yet. However, something unfortunate happened. While Kanata is locked in battle with his opponent, the other companion suddenly ran towards them, and gave a withering glare towards Miyu as she stood in fear. Miyu turned around and tried to run, but the delinquent held her still and gave a fierce punch to her stomach. Her scream was cut off abruptly as she was sent flying over a trashcan and crashed onto the nearby brick wall of the alley. She let out a strangled grunt of agony due to the impact and fell to the floor, unconscious. Kanata stared in horror, as fury threatened to blind him. The color red clouded his vision as he rounded on Arata and the delinquent as he grabbed their heads and smashed them together, knocking them both out. Then he ran over to the limp body still lying on the ground, a splay of blonde hair and a girl clad in a sailor fuku. He knelt down and cradled her in his arms.

"Miyu! Are you okay?" Kanata asked his housemate, his friend, his rival, the one girl he loved. To his dismay, she didn't respond, though let out a few moans of pain. He gently felt her head, feeling a bruise, but nothing more terrifying than that. Relief, guilt, anxiety and fear enfolded him as he carried her to the hospital, regretful and angry that he was unable to protect her.

Ok, now I have written my first chapter, I will upload my second chapter as soon as I can. Remember to give me constructive feedback pls! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys! As I said, this is my first Fanfiction, so I would be grateful for some constructive feedback. Chapter 2, here we go!

_(Kanata's POV)_

Finally the hospital came into sight. Miyu was surprisingly light; he thought that the amount of junk food she ate and the fact she doesn't like exercising would make her weigh as much as me. Well, that's an exaggeration, but still…

_Why am I thinking this? I have to get Miyu to the hospital now! _The thought sent energy through his limbs, and he quickly ran inside the hospital, carrying Miyu in bridal style.

As the doors swung open, a doctor turned around, his eyes widening when he saw Kanata and Miyu. Kanata immediately ran up to him. "Doctor, please see to her. We had a fight with some thugs and she was knocked unconscious. _Please_!" the desperation in his voice moved the doctor, and he nodded.

"I promise we will try our best," he said, then turned to a nurse behind him. "Sasaki-san, take this patient to room 907 and tend to her!"

The nurse nodded as she went away, then came back with a wheel bed. Kanata gently laid Miyu onto the bed. Something in his heart withered as the nurse took her away to some room for treatment.

A gentle tap on his shoulder surprised him, and he turned around to see the doctor looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"You like that girl, don't you?" he asked, his voice gentle and not prying.

Usually Kanata would have clobbered whoever asked him this question, but right now, he knew he would have to admit his feelings.

"Very much," he replied, smiling. "She's special to me."

The doctor nodded in agreement. "Do not worry too much. She is only unconscious, which means it's probably nothing too serious. However, we can't be too careful."

Kanata just fixated his gaze on the hallway where the nurse to Miyu through, waiting for her to come out. After 5 minutes, the nurse came out again. He immediately ran up to her.

"Nurse, how's Miyu? Is she okay?" The nurse smiled.

"She's awake. She's a bit weak, but the most important thing is that she's not in danger." Kanata's heart immediately burst with happiness and relief, and then asked, "Can I go see her?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course you may."

The brunette boy didn't need telling twice. He immediately zipped off in the hallway, to room 907.

Kanata stepped in the hospital room. It was clean and white, with a blue curtain on the window and a large, comfy looking bed. Settled under the blankets was Miyu. Her eyes were closed, but they fluttered open when Kanata settled down beside her.

"Kanata?"

Kanata smiled fondly at his friend. "I'm glad you're okay."

Miyu just gave a tentative, yet affectionate smile. Kanata nearly melted when he saw the cheerful grin adorned on her beautiful face. Suddenly, she reached out and lightly touched her hand on his, surprising him. He blushed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." She breathed out, her green eyes gentle and warm.

Kanata shook his head, and suddenly realized he was crying; hot, moist tears spilled down his cheeks, leaving a streak on his face. Miyu's eyes widened when she saw his tears, and placed a hand on his cheek, wiping the tears away with her thumb, and gently caressed his face. Kanata immediately felt sparks tingle and shoot around in his body at her sudden touch. He tried to hold back his sobs as he gripped her hand, then suddenly, he couldn't hide it anymore and forcefully pulled her into an embrace.

Miyu let out a painful gasp as his hand flattened her back and pressed her solidly to him. "Kanata, wha-?"

"I was so worried!" Kanata blurted out; his tears and sobs were coming out freely now, as he hugged her tighter with his hand on the back of her head. He twined his fingers in the smooth strands of her blonde hair, and relished the cool, soft touch. Miyu hesitantly placed her hands on his back, returning the embrace.

"Kanata? May I ask you a question?" Miyu asked. Kanata pulled back to see that her gentle features were unusually serious. He nodded, wondering what she wanted to know.

Miyu took a deep breath; he thought that he could see a faint blush tinting her cheeks, before she asked, "How much do you care for me?"

At this, Kanata immediately blushed. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Miyu immediately took this as a rejection, and decided to take back what she said. "Ah, forget the que-"

Kanata smiled. He knew the moment had come. "It's fine Miyu. I'll answer 100% honest." He cupped her face with one hand, and moved his face closer to hers, causing an adorable dark blush to spread all over her face. In one swift move, he titled his head slightly to the right and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss that conveyed his desire and affection for her. He kept his eyes closed, but could imagine Miyu's green orbs rivaling saucers in shock, but then she kissed back. Her full lips were soft and tasted fabulous, like a mixture of vanilla and honey.

After about a minute of kissing, the need for air caused Kanata the reluctantly pull back, but he still kept his arms around Miyu. Both of their faces were flushed, and Miyu had suddenly found the bed sheets very interesting as she kept staring downward.

Kanata smiled. He put his finger under her chin and lifted it upward. Green met brown as Miyu blushed even harder until her face turned into a giant tomato. Kanata's heart was pounding furiously behind his ribs, but he managed to keep his composure.

"I love you, Miyu," he said, trying to put sincerity in his words. "You're the most important and special person to me."  
Miyu was silent for a moment. Then her hands reached up to cup his face, and pulled him downward, meeting her lips again. Kanata was surprised at first, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her, one hand in her hair, while Miyu twined her arms around his neck. They kissed more passionately, breaking apart briefly to connect lips again every now and then. Feverish with sparks, Kanata felt as if the world didn't matter anymore, as long as Miyu was by his side.

Finally, they broke apart again, still close enough for their noses to touch. Kanata reddened when he saw a trail of saliva from his mouth to hers. Miyu was blushing too, but she gave a radiant smile.  
"I love you too, Kanata."

Kanata smiled in joy, and sighing happily, hugged her in his warm, strong arms.

_(Normal POV)_

Since the best day of their lives, Kanata and Miyu were even more inseparable than ever. They spent most of their time together, on dates, mushy meetings, and all those lovey-dovey stuff. Christine had somehow gotten over Kanata and started a relationship with Nozomu. Everyone is happy.


End file.
